


A Little Secret|小蜜密

by haworthia



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: J2, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4960954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haworthia/pseuds/haworthia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen头上粘了一片花瓣，只有Jared看到了。SPN S11E01衍生。</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Secret|小蜜密

显而易见的，Jared很开心。所有人都看出来了，因为他几乎一直在笑。Jensen特别熟悉Jared这块儿的情绪，Jared现在的状态应该就和吃饱了甘米熊的时候差不多。这是第十一季开机的第一天，早上是Jensen先上完了妆，上一季被揍得挺惨需要特殊化妆的那个人又不是Dean，所以等到他拍完了几个单独的镜头之后才跟Jared碰到一起。Jensen发誓自己没有带着一点假期综合症来片场开工，但是他的搭档在一个漫长的假期后再次来到工作地点，远离舒适和悠闲，竟然还能如此快乐，总不是件特别常见的事儿。

“你在高兴什么，伙计？”他问Jared。

Jared专注地盯着他，说：“我没有特别高兴。”

Jensen狐疑地打量着Jared，没有再问什么。

他们刚拍完一场室外戏，那片草地的风景不是很好，但是道具师弄了不少仿生干花——或者别的什么名字，Jensen不太清楚应该用什么样的术语去称呼这些道具，总之这块原本只有黄色干草的林中空地被道具师们捯饬地像模像样，他们给它弄上了一些蓝色和紫色的草本鲜花，Jensen得在那里趴上一会儿。

反正从很久之前编剧就喜欢让Dean不省人事地从什么地方或趴或躺着醒来，趴在入冬的枯草地上对Jensen也不是什么难事。加拿大这会儿还挺冷的，地上有点寒气，好在这条镜头一遍就过了，Jensen爬起来，趁着换机位的时候习惯性拍了拍道具服，而Jared就是在这时候开始朝着他微微笑。

Jensen迷惑地往身后看了看，然而Jared确实是在朝着他笑。“再告诉我一遍你为什么这么高兴，Jare？”

Jared摇了摇头：“觉得特别久没见到你。”

Jensen有点好笑：“我们昨天晚上还一起看了《星际穿越》的DVD。”

“我是说在片场和你一起工作，感觉过了挺久。Jen，我想念这里的所有人，还有加拿大的空气，这里……各种都挺好，我们又在一起工作了，你知道我有多喜欢跟你一起工作和玩，这难道不是一件让人开心的事儿？嘿，你饿了吗？咱们可以去餐车看看。”

Jensen没觉得太饿，但是他还是陪Jared去了。Jared有时候吃起来没个节制，为了避免他像一只巨大的、冒冒失失的泰迪熊一样端着盘子和叉子在餐车里到处乱跑，吓坏他们新来的同事，Jensen肯定得陪着他，然后在必要的时候腾出手来帮Jared拿满他们都爱吃的蔓越莓果酱夹心小饼干。

他们在去餐车的路上跟Mark打了个招呼，Jared像一只春天的麋鹿一样灵活地跳出去，和Mark聊起了加拿大这个月的天气。他们寒暄了一小会儿，Jared一直眼含笑意的朝着Jensen瞥过来，目光热烈到令人侧目。等他快乐地决定自己应该先去餐车看看之后，Mark盯着他的背影，小声问Jensen：“你给他吃了什么？”

Jensen大吃一惊：“我给他吃了什么？他还什么都没吃呢。”

“小伙子看起来像喝高了，他为什么这么高兴？”

Jensen耸耸肩，说：“和我说了工作令人感受价值的那一套，见仁见智。”

Mark恍然大悟又若有所思地拍了拍Jensen的肩膀，老实说这两种表情混合出现在一个英国人脸上，而他选择什么都不说就走开了的情景还是非常令人毛骨悚然的。Jensen在原地站了一会儿才快步赶上了已经慢慢走远的Jared，Jared听到他的脚步之后回头朝他笑了笑，Jensen顿时把问题都抛到了九霄云外。

他们在餐车坐了下来，开始吃早餐+中餐。Jensen胃里的咖啡在翻腾，他现在才发现自己饿了有一会儿了。Jared不断把自己盘子里的迷你玫瑰苹果派朝他推过去，而Jensen把它们都吃下去了，就当是他为进入角色所做的功课。

他们的下一场戏是在车里，当Jensen和Jared说到这个的时候，Jared又开始微笑了。他看起来傻乎乎的，还有点甜滋滋的得意。Jensen决定不再相信他的那套说辞：“老实说，你到底在开心什么？”Jared在吃东西的时候甚至都在一直盯着他看——是的Jensen发觉了，他还以为自己习惯了Jared这样的眼神，但是他没有，他还是……挺在意的。

“只是在想，要是拍车里的场景，镜头就有可能在咱们上方俯拍。”Jared慢吞吞的说。Jensen还是没明白俯拍镜头为什么这么让Jared开心，然后Jared愉快地回答：“那样的话你头上的小花就会被拍进去啦。”

接着他伸手，像是变硬币戏法一样在Jensen脑袋上摸了一把，Jensen感觉自己的头发被他捋了一下，然后Jared把手举到他面前，Jensen看到一朵蓝色的小花，有点被压扁了，正在Jared的手指间夹着。

Jared拖长了语调，说：“没人看见，只有我看见了。”

Jensen眨了眨眼睛，明白了：“你就是为了这事高兴了一上午？”

“那说明我是咱们剧组所有人中最高的那个宝宝~”Jared怪声怪气的噘着嘴，像某种巨型的人形海绵宝宝。

Jensen抬起一边眉毛，而这个巨型海绵宝宝完全不准备为自己的幼稚思路辩解，他得意洋洋的看着Jensen，手里还炫耀似得捏着那朵小花捻来捻去。

“好吧，你赢了。”Jensen无奈地撇嘴，在Jared欢呼着跳出去拿他们第二盘玫瑰苹果派的时候对着盘子笑了出来。

❤End❤

 


End file.
